The Avenging Pikachu
by treatster
Summary: When Pikachu's parents are killed by the army they betrayed, he realizes it's up to him to defeat the tyrant general Electavire (with help from the nervous housekeeper Pachirisu).
1. Prologue

**Author's Note,**

**Hello once again readers! If you've been wondering about the lack of updates, and sudden deletion of stories, 2 of which being surprisingly popular, just go to my profile for an explanation. Now you are about to read the prologue of my redo of The Avenging Pikachu! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Electavire…_

_ That name still sends chills down my spine. He was the Pokémon that caused pain and suffering for all Pokémon. With his Electric Army he dominated almost every corner of the world. Cavalries of Electabuzz would lay waste to innocent villages and kingdoms that barely stood a fighting chance. With their lightning attacks, their electric tanks and cannons, all they'd do is leave death in their wake. _

_ Once upon a time they also had an elite force, the Raichu. They were so charged up they had electricity literally flowing through their veins. Then one day a Raichu refused to fight. He stated to Electavire's face that the fighting was immoral and cruel. The rest of the Electric Army responded with force, but the Raichu were too quick, sneaky, and strong._

_ This however, would not stop Electavire in his mad hunt for those who betrayed him, those who could pose a threat to them. So that's where I come in, years later in a peaceful village, set in the far away Camerupt Canyon…_

_- The Avenging Pikachu_

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates, and the deletion of stories, and will bring these and more to the mass of creativity that is .**

**(P.S. I hope you'll take the time to review! Thank you in advance!) **


	2. Raichu Massacre

**Author's Note,**

**If you are reading this, I thank you for being a loyal reader even after my long hiatus. Enjoy!**

* * *

_ After the Raichu escaped the wrath of Electavire, they took refuge at the bottom of Camerupt Canyon. There, with low elevation and Pokémon who were either feral or apathetic, would be a good hiding place. As time passed, despite their isolation, the village prospered. They lived on in peace for awhile, until one fateful day, I was only seven…_

_- The Avenging Pikachu_

* * *

Pikachu practically rampaged as he dashed around his parent's house. The electric squirrel Pachirisu desperately chased after him. Pachirisu yelped as he caught the Bronzor dishes that were knocked over by the bolting Pikachu. A female Raichu wearing a bow on her left ear and a pink apron chuckled as she looked on.

"Is my son causing you trouble again Mr. Pachirisu?" she giggled.

"Yes, and he nearly broke the Bronzor china!" Pachirisu ranted, "It seems that evolving has only made him even more hyper than when he was a Pichu. I never evolved when I turned seven!"

"Pachirisu never evolve silly!" Pikachu teased.

"Now-now Pikachu, don't be mean to Mr. Pachirisu," his mom warned, "Why don't you go check on your father and give us time to clean up."

"Okay!" Pikachu cheered as Pachirisu let out a sigh of relief.

Pikachu ran to the back of his house to find his father training on Electabuzz dummies. He stared in awe as his pop fried a dummy with Thunderbolt, knocked another one into the sky with Tail Whip, and sliced a third one vertically in half with Quick Attack. After the Raichu finished, he cocked his head to the side and noticed his son.

"Hey son, how've you been doing?" he asked.

Pikachu replied, "Fine, Mom just told me to check on you. How are you?"

"Good, I'm just training to keep up my strength. If you work out too, you'll be as strong as your old man," he paused, "Hey, want to have a go? I still have three dummies left."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Pikachu repeated.

So his father Raichu set up three Electabuzz dummies so Pikachu could get to work. Pikachu immediately sprang into action. In seconds he broke each dummy into bits with consecutive Quick Attacks. When Pikachu finished, he looked at his dad to find him clapping like any proud father should.

"Good job son, I'm so…" Raichu failed to finish his sentence as he lifted his right ear. He was obviously listening for something.

Indeed he was, Pikachu couldn't hear them, but they were war cries that were all too familiar to the father Raichu.

"Pikachu, get inside, warn your mom and Pachirisu, they're back…"

* * *

"Whew, I'm glad we finally finished cleaning up, the mess Pikachu made was a nightmare!" Pachirisu sighed.

"Now-now, it wasn't that bad," the mother Raichu consoled.

Suddenly Pikachu barged through the door, looking quite frightened and confused.

"What's the matter son? Is something wrong?" the mother Raichu questioned.

"I don't know, Dad just said something like, 'they're back'," Pikachu quoted.

Fear struck the mother Raichu's heart, face, and speech, "Whatever you do, don't go outside unless I say so. The Electric Army has found us."

* * *

The father Raichu had already gathered the other Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu in the village.

"People of RaichuVillage, the day we feared has come. The Electric Army has succeeded in tracking us down. Those who are too weak, young or elderly to fight must evacuate! Women and children first! All those who can fight meet with me to the north side of the village!"

Almost immediately after the meeting ended, the war cries of Electabuzz were clear as day. The father Raichu had to hurry and get his family with the other evacuees. By the time he got to his house a humungous yellow and black figure with two wire-like tails stomped in his way. Hearing the commotion, Pikachu instinctively ran outside.

"Wait!" his mother yelled as she chased after him, Pachirisu scurrying behind.

Out in the open, they could look around and see yellow and black furred Electabuzz, rampaging on foot, manning cannons, driving tanks. What was horrible was that the screams of dying Raichu, Pikachu, and even Pichu could be heard amidst the struggle. The ultimate heartbreak came when they saw the father Raichu backing away from the immense figure before him. Laughing in a booming yet raspy voice that could be heard for miles, he shot lighting out of his tails straight at the father Raichu. Screams of torture pierced their ears as he was being immensely overloaded with electricity. After two minutes of this torture, he was dead, his corpse lying on the ground releasing smoke.

"NO!" The mother Raichu screamed.

The giant turned around to face the mother Raichu. He charged his fist with volts of electricity and almost literally knocked her life out with a Thunder Punch. That was the last straw. Pikachu felt the anger build up inside him, his whole body coursed with volts of electricity. Soon his eyes turned red, and he charged, carrying thousands of volts with him, straight at the murderer.

That wasn't enough.

Pikachu bounced off the murderer's rock hard stomach. After that failed attack, he felt so dizzy he could pass out. The last thing he felt was a meaty hand grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to sickening heights before he blacked out.

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Thank's for sticking with me. Also, please review like you never reviewed before!**

**Goodbye.**


	3. Stampede of the Camerupts

**Author's Note,**

**Hello readers! This chapter will get us close to where we left off before my little "crash" happened. Happy**** reading!**

* * *

_ I was out for so long I didn't wake up until the following day (I had been knocked out during high noon). I've got to hand it to Pachirisu. If he wasn't there, I might have been eaten by a hungry Cacturne, or by a scavenging flock of Spearow thinking I was dead. Unfortunately, I still didn't realize how valuable of a friend he could be…_

_- The Avenging Pikachu_

* * *

Pikachu's eyelids slowly parted to reveal that he was at the top of Camerupt Canyon. At first, he thought no thoughts. After a few seconds, the traumatizing events that had happened in his village sank in.

"Mom! Dad!This can't be true! They can't be dead, they just can't be!" Pikachu wept.

"Pikachu, you're awake!" Pachirisu cheered.

Pikachu turned around to look into Pachirisu's eyes.

"Pachirisu, you're still alive, thank goodness, oh thank goodness!" Pikachu cried as he nearly crushed Pachirisu in a bear hug. Soon, Pikachu felt a wave of nausea hit him. He stumbled toward the edge of the high cliff they were on. All that was below him seemed to spin before Pachirisu pulled him away from the edge.

"Oh dear lord, this is exactly what we needed. You're sick. I'll help you along the way, we have to get help," Pachirisu decreed.

The two slowly treaded the rocky cliffs, Pachirisu holding Pikachu's arm to support him. Pikachu became paler as the hours went by. By now, Pachirisu was extremely worried about Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, since you're looking even worse, we should take a rest," Pachirisu suggested.

Pikachu nodded, unable to speak.

The two sat down on a conveniently sized rock. Unfortunately, their rest would be interrupted in a matter of seconds. It started when they heard a faint rumble. This rumble got gradually louder, and the vibrations could be felt on the ground. A herd of camels with orange skin, and volcanoes for humps raced toward them.

"It's a Camerupt stampede! Take cover!" Pachirisu screamed.

Pachirisu took Pikachu's hand and attempted to hide him under a large nearby rock. He dragged him along as fast as he possibly could, but Pikachu could tell he was getting tired.

"Pachirisu, go on without me," Pikachu whimpered.

"No, everyone else in RaichuVillage is dead! I can't let you die too!" Pachirisu refused.

Pikachu smiled.

A split second before the stampede reached them, Pachirisu managed to drag Pikachu and himself under an overhang in the large rock. They ducked, closed their eyes, and covered their ears as the stampede whizzed past. Noises of grunting and stomping were as audible as ever. In a few minutes, it was all over. Pikachu and Pachirisu exited the rock.

"Pachirisu…"

"Yes Pikachu?"

"You're the best friend a guy could ever have."

This thought was touching to Pachirisu. He thought Pikachu saw him as an annoying nag. He smiled.

"Thank's Pikachu, I really appreciate that. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Okay, we're getting close to the part with the Chansey and King Geodude. Make sure to stick around until then! Goodbye readers!**


	4. My Hero

**Author's Note,**

**I just want** **to ****warn you about a change I'll be making to the story. Since I put the character of Chansey in an adult role last time I wrote this story, but my perception on Pokemon evolution is this.**

**Doesn't Evolve: Birth - Death  
Evolve's Once: Evolution 1 (Birth - 17), Evolution 2 (18 - Death)  
Evolve's Twice: Ev. 1 (Birth - 6), Ev. 2 (7 - 17), Ev. 3 (18 - Death)**

**Happiny evolves twice, once to Chansey, and a second time to Blissey. So the character of Chansey will have a slightly different personality, like that of a college intern. This change isn't really too important, I just wanted to let you know. That's all, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_As Pachirisu and I walked further, I continued to get sick. I was pale as a bleached Bronzor, only a miracle could save me from dying, thus leaving the Pikachu, and as a consequence, the Pichu and Raichu extinct. Thank Rayquaza that miracle came..._

_- The Avenging Pikachu _

* * *

A woozy Pikachu and a frightened Pachirisu continued to stumble along the flattest ground they could find on the cliffs of Camerupt Canyon. Suddenly, Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Pachirisu, I don't know if I'm going to make it..." Pikachu wheezed.

"Pikachu no, you can't die, you just can't," Pachirisu weeped.

Pikachu's head slammed against the rocky pathway as he fainted. In a frenzy of adrenaline, Pachirisu placed his head against Pikachu's chest. The drumming feeling of Pikachu's heartbeat and the expanding and contracting breathing motions was enough to relieve Pachirisu. His friend, was alive, thank goodness.

Pachirisu suddenly heard the _CLONK-CLONK-CLONK _of hooves. He turned completely around to see a carriage pulled by two Rapidash, horses with medium yellow skin, a flaming mane, and a horn on their foreheads the color of their skin. A pink egg-shaped Pokemon with a white paper red-crossed hat hopped out of the carriage, an egg in the pouch on her stomach.

"Seriously, why did the guys at the Blissey's Hospital send me to Camerupt Canyon? Who on Earth would need help here?" she said.

The answer to Pachirisu's prayers had come. That Pokemon was no other than a Chansey, bearing a special egg that could cure almost any disease, and heal any injury.

"Excuse me ma'am! I have a sick Pikachu who's in critical condition!"

Chansey turned around and saw Pachirisu, next to a nearly dead Pikachu. She took a scalpel from the carraige's supplies.

"I'm on my way!" Chansey shouted heroically as she ran as fast as her round feet could take her towards the trouble.

Chansey took out her egg, and raised the scalpel.

"Are you going to have to perform surgery ma'am?" Pachirisu asked.

"No silly," Chansey giggled, "I'm just going to cut this egg."

She slid the scalpel exactly through the middle of the egg, remembering what she was taught at Blissey University. Then she took a teaspoon from her pouch, and scooped the exact measurement out of the egg yolk.

"Don't worry about salmonella poisoning, we pasturize our eggs before we use them," Chansey reassured as she eased the spoon into Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu unconsciously swallowed, and five seconds later, his eyes opened wide, and his body jumped into the air, doing two somersaults before gracefully landing on his feet.

"Easy there little fella," Pachirisu cautioned his friend.

"Don't worry Pachirisu, I'm fine. In fact, I haven't felt better physically throughout my whole seven years of living!"

"That's great, everything worked perfect, I'm getting closer to that medical degree as we speak," Chansey happily chatted, then her expression turned serious, "Hold the phone, aren't you guys Electric Type Pokemon. What do you have to say to that, hmmm?"

"Ahem, we are with the Raichu!" Pikachu aggresively responded to this comment of prejudice.

"Well, if you're with those guys, than you're okay. Come on, I know a place that's safe from those mean Electric Types. Our kingdom, the Kingdom of Boldar, is fighting those guys too."

"Let's go then!" Pikchu rushed.

With that, the three Pokemon were off.

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I really need to start a schedule for this. Well goodbye, and until next time, review! Stay tuned for King Geodude, wooooh!**


	5. Young Master Pikachu

**Author's Note,**

**Last chapter, we finally made it to where we left off. Now we're treading new ground. Unfortunately, I won't be able to introduce King Geodude right now, maybe in two more chapters. Sorry about that, but even though I already made the major parts of the story in my head, I'm still making up some parts as I go. I still hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_So Pachirisu and I followed the Chansey to this so called Kingdom of Boulder. Soon, I would be subject to a strange situation._

* * *

After a full hour of walking with Chansey, Pikachu and Pachirisu saw a mound of stone buildings as far as the eye can see. Some of the buildings had lawn ornaments shaped like muscle-bound Machamp or graceful flying Tailow. Others had ribbons of pink and green. Either way, these houses were somewhat classy for an average joe ruled by a king.

"I know, spectacular right. For a kingdom at war the common folk manage to keep their spirits bright!" Chansey commented, sensing her companions' awe.

The three inched towards the front gate to see two four-armed Machamp with spears blocking the gate.

"Who goes there!" the two Machamp roared in unison.

"Blissey Hospital Intern No. 47, Chansey, with refugees," Chansey quickly, but somewhat nervously responded.

Silently, the Machamp lifted their spears and opened the steel barred gate. The three tinier Pokemon rushed themselves in.

Pikachu looked around in awe as he and his friends traced the cobblestone road. Pikachu saw Machop playing, Machoke roughhousing, Machamp patrolling, carraiges being pulled by Rapidash, Sudowoodo delivering fruit and milk. There was an air to it that reminded Pikachu of home.

_Home..._

Suddenly, a wave of sadness hit poor Pikachu.

_Home was destroyed. Everyone except Pachirisu and I died. How am I ever going to live the rest of my life constantly remembering it._

Pachirisu must have sensed his sadness, because, despite his worry, he put his hand on Pikachu's shoulder and said, "It's going to be alright Pikachu, it's going to be alright."

Finally, they had made it to Boulder Palace. It was a castle completely made out of stone, with three towers on each side, and one large tower in the middle. Before Pikachu had a chance to get close, a hand gripped his shoulder, and turned him around to bring him face to face with a Pokemon with a thin torso, full round lips, bulging pink legs, and golden kneecaps.

"Young one, you are Pikachu correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Pikachu responded suspiciously.

"Only the spirits that watch us, and I. Come young master Pikachu, I can see much confusion in your mind, and you deserve to know what path the spirits have given you."

Suddenly, a strange aura surrounded Pikachu and the mysterious Pokemon. By the time Pachirisu and Chansey noticed, Pikachu had been teleported away.

"Pikachu!" Pachirisu yelled.

"That's Meditite, the fortune teller. To teleport Pikachu away must mean it's something important," Chansey explained.

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Again sorry about being late introducing King Geodude, but still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace!**


	6. Medicham's Prophecy

**Author's Note,**

**Hey guys! I'm trying to introduce King Geodude, because before I redid this story, people really looked foward to seeing this guy. I decided to squeeze him in. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

_When I was mysteriously taken by the fortune teller Medichan, I was oblivious to the fact that maybe his random talk about the spirits had some truth to them. That was before he actually made his prediction._..

- _The Avenging Pikachu_

* * *

Pikachu awoke in what appeared to be a tent. Yes, it was a tent. The walls were of an eerily dark purple fabric, and Pikachu could see the signature point on the roof from the inside. With him, was a shelf made of wood painted black with several large yellow stars scattered throughout. Above him, was a skull that seemed to resemble the head of the mysterious Pokemon he encountered, hanging on a rope.

"Ah yes, that is the skull of my dear dead father. He is the vessel I use to contact the spirits," Pikachu turned around to see the Pokemon he was just thinking of.

"Who are you, are you an ally of..."

"Sssshhh..." the Pokemon hushed, "I am not a friend of Electivire or his soldiers, I am your friend," he comforted, as if he already knew what Pikachu was going to say.

"Just tell me who you are already," Pikachu demanded.

"I am Medichan, the locals call me a fortune teller, but really, I am but a humble servant to the spirits," the Pokemon calmly answered, "and you are the one who will save us all. Come spirits! Show the hero his destiny!"

Medichan raised his hands and stared at his father's skull as if he was in a trance. His eyes glowed a bright violet, and energy of the same color began flowing into them, from the skull. Various voices, in unison with Medichan, chanted this prophecy.

_An army wielding lightning,  
A village in ruins,  
A mouse in tears,  
A kingdom at war,  
A god under villainous control,  
May a squirrel,  
A medic,  
__A flower,  
__A bat,  
__And most importantly,  
__A mouse in tears,Bring the world back to it's peaceful ways,  
__Only you,  
And your friends,  
_Can save this world from an era of darkness,  
Avenging Pikachu,  
Avenging Pikachu,  
Avenging Pikachu...

Suddenly, Medichan snapped back to normal, as if nothing ever happened.

"That is your destiny, and the destiny of your friends, never forget that,"

Pikachu was too awestruck to respond, and in this moment a flash of purple hit his eyes. An instant later, everything went black.

* * *

Pachirisu and Chansey were being escorted by Machamp guards through long corridors with gilded walls and red carpets on the floor. After five full minutes of walking, one Machamp guard opened a massive golden door. The other walked through with Pachirisu and Chansey in tow. They ended up in a room filled to the brim with rocks of various types and sizes. A fox-like blue Pokemon with spikes on the back of each hand and black dreads crossed his arms as he stood watch towards the back of the room.

"Lucario, guardian of his highness! We have to visitors who would like to speak to him!" the Machamp notified in a loud but respectful voice.

"Who are they?" Lucario asked in a cold voice.

"They are Nurse Chansey and a squirrel named Pachirisu." the Machamp responded.

"They may stay in my throne-room until further notice," a surprisingly young voice decreed.

Suddenly, a rock in the back-center of the room turned, revealing a rocky Geodude. The Geodude rested in an indent in the rock, a black stony crown practically attached to himself, unusual for a Geodude.

"Greetings, I am King Geodude, ruler of this kingdom."

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I kind of added some things at the last minute as I was writing, but I think it'll make sense. Chao!**


	7. Volt Tackle

**Author's Note,**

**I suspect some Beta Readers and Grammar Nazis will read this story thinking, "Why doesn't this guy indent his paragraphs?". It's practically impossible for me to do it and keep it on this Document Manager, so if you're going to give me a boatload of hate about the fact that I don't indent my paragraphs, just don't. Anyways, enjoy the story, "sigh".**

* * *

_When I woke up from the mysterious sleep caused by Medicham's magic, I met a figure of royalty. Instead of gold and riches, he kept rocks and seemingly worthless minerals. He was much younger than I was, yet his intelligence and strength far surpassed mine. He would be a valuable source of information and training throughout my struggle._

_- The Avenging Pikachu_

* * *

Pikachu suddenly awoke in a room of several varieties of rocks. From towering boulders to bite-sized pebbles. He turned around to see his friends Pachirisu and Chansey, and to the other side to see a buff Machamp guard. Then he looked straight out in front of him to see a blue fox standing guard and a rock with limbs, a black stone crown attatched to his head.

"Who're the fun guys in front?" Pikachu asked sarcastically about the two unfamiliar figures.

"Yup he's back alright." Pachirisu moaned.

"Pikachu, that's King Geodude and his bodyguard Lucario!" Chansey answered, her tone scolding him for being sarcastic with such high figures.

"Wait, did you say Pikachu?" Lucario growled as he advanced towards the trio, "Pikachu's are the children of Raichu, and they're Electric Pokemon! Along with that squirrel over there that makes two Electric Pokemon allowed in this castle! Sure the Raichu may have rebelled, but deep-down you're still the killing machines you're forefathers were! I don't trust any of you, none of you at all!"

"Enough Lucario," King Geodude ordered in a voice loud enough to hear, but not a yell.

Lucario gritted his teeth and backed away from Pikachu.

King Geodude greeted, "Hello. I was expecting you, Pikachu, Pachirisu, and Chansey. Medicham the fortune teller told me all about you. You're destined to save us, is that true?"

Pikachu nervously nodded.

"You may be surprised that I can be this young and take the throne. Frankly, so am I. Both my father, King Golem, and my elder brother, Prince Graveler, were taken by the war against the Electric Army. See, we were in battle with them ever since before my father evolved into a Golem. Ever since the Raichu reformed we have had a striking advantage, but Electivire's forces are still too powerful. Medicham told me that the Raichu could've beat the Electric Army on their own if they had fully tapped into their powers..." King Geodude bounded stylishly off the throne and threw off his crown, revealing an unnatural ring-shaped indent in his scalp.

"I intend to have you do this. Care for a little sparring match?" the King challenged.

"Your highness! That is a grave mistake! You can't trust him!" Lucario frantically warned.

"Enough, the Pikachu is trustworthy," King Geodude shot down.

Lucario grunted.

Geodude stretched, and Pikachu just moved around nervously.

"You can do this Pikachu, I hope," Pachirisu somewhat encouraged.

"Don't worry too much. It's not a matter of life and death," Chansey consoled.

"Who knows," Lucario chimed in, "Maybe it is with that electric rat fighting the king."

Pachirisu glared at him.

The king charged at Pikachu, and threw several punches. Pikachu proceeded to tumble back-and-forth to avoid the blows. Suddenly Pikachu felt a rough object hit his cheek, and his head slammed against the floor, fortunately not hitting any rocks. King Geodude stood still as a Cacturne, patiently waiting for Pikachu to recover. Slowly but surely, he hid.

"Alright Pikachu, prepare yourself!" King Geodude called out. His statement was more of a warning than a threat.

King Geodude curled up into a ball and started to rev up like an engine. The faster he span, the harder it seemed for Pikachu to move. The young mouse started to feel a surge inside him. Gradually it grew bigger and bigger until he felt like thousand of feet were vigorously dancing in and around him.

_Volt Tackle...  
Volt Tackle...  
Volt Tackle..._

The voice echoed inside Pikachu. It sounded familiar, but... Wait, that voice belonged to Medicham. Did he have anything to do with this? Well it was too late to think because Geodude had begun to rush towards him, still in ball form.

"Rollout!" he heard the king announce.

Pikachu uncontrollably discharged shock after shock of electricity. He found his muscles forcing him to jump towards the king, taking the volts with him. King Geodude halted on a dime and crossed his arms to brace himself.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion emitted pounds worth of ashes. Broken rock was scattered everywhere. Lucario and the Machamp guard hurriedly searched for the king while Pachirisu and Chansey did the same for Pikachu. When the ash and panic finally settled, Pikachu stood weakly, and King Geodude was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Closing Note,**

**Dun-dun-duuuun! Anyways, I have a little offer for you lovely readers! When you review, vote for one of these three series you want made into a fan-fiction.**

**Mega Man X**

**Rayman**

**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures**

**Vote by August 15, and whichever series gets the most votes will be made into a one-shot fanfiction.**

**Anyways, chao! **


End file.
